Star-Trektorious
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Tori finds Sikowitz's lecture on the important of preparation for a roll, to the point of living it, interrupted by an outside force. Called to the bridge of the Federation Heavy Cruiser Hollywood Arts, she finds herself thrust back into the worked where her advice can help her captain make decisions. if only Jade weren't such a pain sometimes... And whats up with Trina. One shot


Disclaimer: I own neither Victorious or Star Trek. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

:}

Tori was bored. Not a normal occurrence for her her acting class, but today was beyond the pale. Sikowitz was lecturing about actors challenging themselves, trying new things to better get into the mind of the character. At the time she tuned him out, he was describing trying to buy enough ice to build an igloo, just so he'd be ready to play a sailor. "Cause they sometimes get marooned, and I've already built a grass hut. Let me tell you, the zoning board can be so unreasonable sometimes."

The Latina was watching the clock, waiting for class to be over. Yes, she loved Sikowitz, but some times he did get lost on tangents. 'Or maybe that's why I love him?' she pondered. That thought dominated her attention for a few moments more, drifting into a haze...

A squeaking sound came from the school speakers, as well as from some badge thing she was wearing above the left breast of her shirt. "Why am I wearing this, Blue usually isn't my color.' Tori asked herself. Her shirt and pants blended together, almost looking like one garment. Her shoulders were black, then the blue covered her arms and torso, only to turn black at the waist. It was strange, yet familiar.

"Command Crew to bridge." Came over the speakers.

Tori looked around, confused. 'What did that voice mean by that?' she wondered.

Sikowitz had stopped lecturing, while the other students were quickly filing out of the room. "Tori, they're expecting you." The quirky teacher said, just before he faded from view. Tori was left in a large, white walled room, with arch like door behind her. The same door the others had just left through.

Tori decided to follow Cat, since the smaller girl seemed the lease likely to judge her for hesitating. Cat was in a similar uniform, only the arms and torso were red. Also, she could clearly see some insignia on the right side of the collar, in Cats case it was two small gold circles side by side. 'What do you suppose those mean?' Tori tried to say, but what came out was "Whats up?"

"Not sure yet. We'd better be ready for anything. And can you believe Sicowitz, complaining about how hard it is to rent an ice rink?" Cat replied.

"Yea, weird." Tori agreed, while trying to decide if everything around her was normal or not. As her group rushed towards their destination, 'The bridge,' she reminded herself, Tori took the time to really look, she studied her surroundings, as well as the others who'd been sitting in Sikowitz's class with her. Tori hadn't noticed before, how the halls were white, with multiple black panels spaced along them, and all the white colored doors all were sliders. She followed them to the elevator, and as it opened for them seconds later, pushed her way in with the others.

"Bridge." Beck said.

Now that she was in the elevator, Tori took a second to confirm what she already knew, despite herself. Beck, Jade and Andre were all in red, while Robbie Sinjin, and Burf were in yellow. Beck had the most gold circles, four in a horizontal line on his right front color. Next was Jade, with three. Then she and Andre tied with two and a half (One was colored to appear hollow, thus the half.) Robbie, Sinjin and Cat had two each, then Burf with one and a half (Another "Hollow" circle.) 'So Beck's the captain, Jade's a commander, Andre and I are lieutenant commanders, Robbie, Sinjin and Cat are first lieutenants, and Burf is a lieutenant junior Grade.' Tori somehow knew the rankings.

The elevator opened, revealing a large, circular room. Tori assumed it was the bridge. They were towards the rear left (Facing forward), and could see that the ovoid room's walls were broken by two doors for the rest rooms, and a second opening toward the rear on the other side of the room for who knows what.

"Report." Beck asked slashed ordered as they entered. Other people, mostly older, mostly dressed like they were, but with fewer circles on their collars, seemed ready to get up or move, as the main people were taking their duty stations.

"Ferengi ship ahead." Some shrugger said, standing at a rear console. "We suspect they're responsible for the raiding that's been going on in this quadrant."

Tori followed Beck and Jade down a short ramp to to a set of three chairs located center rear of the large circular room they were now in. Flanking the three chairs were a couple of thin consoles. Robbie took one of the two seats behind consoles that sat a short distance ahead of the command chairs, while Andre sat at the other. Sinjin and Burf walked behind them to take up standing positions along a long console that seemed to double as a banister, the same console that the shrugger had been at just a second ago. Some student Tori didn't care about had abandoned Beck's seat, as well as each of the seats the others took, save Jade and Tori.

Only Cat didn't immediately grab a station, seemingly lost for a second. Then, as if she'd made up her mind, she walked towards the rear of the room where there was a set of five displays and set up, each sectioned off with a small divider. Cat proceeded to write something down on her pad. "I need a chair." She said.

"At least you have a station." Trina whined.

"Trina, what are you doing here?" Tori asked, standing again so she could look at her sister. Trina had emerged from the right side back door (Facing front), what Tori knew to be the captains ready room.

"Why can't I be a part of star fleet?" The older girl asked.

"Nobody likes you." Jade replied.

"Trina, sorry, but no civilians on the bridge. We don't even allow enlisted, so we have to make the officers from janitorial services clean it." Beck explained. "Now please, were about to engage in combat, so leave the bridge."

"Maybe you could be a Ferengi?" Cat suggested.

"And hide my beautiful face?" Trina replied.

"Besides, the Ferengi are a misogynistic society, where the girls are treated little better than property. Though I would like it if Trina wasn't allowed to wear cloths." Sinjin explained slash commented.

"In your dreams." Trina said, glaring at the tall boy.

"Every night." He shot back.

"And how is this helping us right now?" Beck demanded. Trina retreated to the captains ready room, whining about not being included.

"Captain, I don't think they want a fight." Tori said. "They're all about the profit, and tangling with us will make them have to spend a lot just to repair their ship. I think they would be willing to talk."

"Except they are raiders." Jade countered. "Really Vega, is talking always your solution. I say we fight. I can channel the power of our warp engines through the phaser grid, and possibly take out their shields in one shot. Give me three, and they'll be dead in space."

"Two problems with that." Robbie said. "First, that might blow out our forward phasers, as well as the warp systems. Even if we manage to survive that level of raw destruction, we have the problem that Sinjin and Burf handle tactical."

"And why is that?' Jade asked. "I mean, they're tech nerds, like Robbie. Couldn't we get someone with a killer instinct to man tactical? Rex isn't doing anything."

Andre looked back at them. "I think we should give talking a chance. We don't know if these are the right guys or not."

"You would." Jade growled.

"Then again, we do know they're probably up to no good." The helmsman said, looking scared.

"All I'm saying is that if we talk to them, maybe we could convince them to stop, and we wouldn't have to keep..." Tori had no idea where her thoughts were going, but it didn't matter. The view screen showed the Ferengi ship go up under three quick shots from the forward phasers, as well as a spread of torpedoes.

"Jade, didn't I tell you to wait?" Beck asked.

"What?" Jade replied. "They were taking advantage of our indecision to make a run for it. I was just stopping them."

"And I'm stuck with the paper work." Cat complained.

Tori sighed. "Jade, you know, they're not going to just keep letting you get away with this kind of chiz." But she knew it was futile. Jade was violent, enjoyed the suffering of others, but had a knack for knowing when it would be acceptable for her to use her style of violence. Wazzed off, Tori started to walk off towards the rest room.

Jade followed. "Tori, I know your upset, but I did it to keep the ship safe." Jade said, her voice unusually soft. Tori glanced behind Jade, the rest of the command crew was busy cleaning up Jade's mess. No one was looking.

"I know, but some day, I'd like to try diplomacy." The Latina said. Jade smirked.

"You did, the day you got me." The goth said. Tori leaned back, her arm around Jade's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Just another second, and she'd get what she'd been hoping for all day.

The three toned bell woke up the sleeping singer. Sikowitz seemed confused. "Wait, was that the bell?' He asked. Tori nodded sleepily. "See ya." And the teacher was gone.

Tori got up slowly, stretching to get some life back in her body. "Man, can you believe how boring he was today?" She asked.

"Well, he did pause briefly." Jade said. "When you started moaning my name. I think that was right before the bell went off."

"Bridge, one to beam up." Tori said desperately, but alas, it was just a dream, and she'd have to live another day with her secret crush.

:}

Okay, another thing I found on my hard drive that, I thought, whatever, and posted. Hope someone enjoyed it.

Oh yea, review. Just a sugestion.


End file.
